The Return of Darkness 2: Fathers of Darkness
by VioletNinja
Summary: It's been 15 years since the events of TROD. Eliza and Romando, Blumiere and Timpani have all settled into the now renovated Castle Bleck, and all problems seem to be merely in the past. But what happens when Count Noir suddenly comes back from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

"Thomas! Wait a moment!" A little boy streaked across the ornate living room.  
>"Mom, I've got him!" A girl cried out, running to the boy, and picked up the little nudist.<br>"Here, I'll take him", Eliza said to her daughter. "Y'know, for a boy who's not even two, you're a pretty rambunctious fella." She laughed as she took him, his pale blue skin rubbing against her darker blue skin. She smiled as she began to walk out, her sheer purple dress flowing over the white stone. "Let's get some clothes on you before your mother comes home, shall we?"  
>"Mom, what should I do?" Her daughter inquired, as she leaned against a sofa and looked up at her mother with her bright yellow eyes, a stark difference from her deep navy blue skin.<br>"I think your dad's in the kitchen, Mia. Why don't you see if there's anything you can do to help."  
>Mia rolled her eyes and turned before trudging onwards.<br>Eliza sighed and turned her attention back to her nephew. "Come on, you little squirt."

* * *

><p>Walking into the castle kitchen, Mia groaned and rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm bored…" She came to the counter where her dad was chopping vegetables and flopped down on a stool, slouching with her chin rested on the countertop.<br>Romando, her father, laughed a little. "You know what happens when you complain of boredom, right?"  
>Mia looked up and sighed. "Is it something even more boring than nothing?"<br>Romando answered while putting the vegetables into a pot. "I need some chives from the garden. Will you go get some for me?" He looked down at her with his bright orange eyes. "Come back quickly and I'll let you get a fresh cookie when they finish baking in a few minutes… Provided your mother isn't watching." Grinning, he winked at his daughter, who rushed out of the kitchen as she giggled loudly.  
>"Watching what?"<br>Romando spun around to face Eliza, who was holding a gurgling (and clothed) Thomas over her shoulder.  
>Eliza walked up to her husband and stood toe to toe with him. "What are you spoiling our daughter with now?" She smirked.<br>Romando grabbed a spoonful of leftover cookie batter and stuck it between his wife's lips. "Just this." He grinned.  
>Eliza stood there a moment and savored the sweet creamy batter in her mouth before pulling out the spoon and giving her husband a peck on the lips. "You get to live for today."<br>Romando took the spoon from her as he kissed her back and ruffled Thomas' light brown hair. "Mission accomplished. And…" Turning back to his cooking, he continued. "My brother and his wife will have the feast of a lifetime tonight."  
>Eliza smiled as she surveyed the dishes full of savory vegetables and fruits, and the large, steaming pork roast. "Seems like just yesterday the way you look at them. They're still like newlyweds, even after 15 years. You'll just have to top yourself for our anniversary." Eliza smirked again and walked out of the kitchen, to be almost run down by a panting Mia.<br>"I got the chives!" Mia exclaimed. "Can I have a cookie now?"  
>Romando looked at her oddly for a moment, then began with an amused grin, "Dear, that's parsley."<p>

* * *

><p>The day was going smoothly so far. Romando laid out his feast for the family right as Blumiere and Timpani arrived.<br>"Uncle Blu!" Mia squealed as Blumiere walked into the living room where Romando's family was waiting.  
>"Hello Amelia!" Blumiere smiled broadly and reached down to pick up his niece. "Did you have fun today without me?"<br>Timpani smiled warmly at them as she walked over to Eliza and took Thomas from her.  
>"So how was your day?" Eliza asked as she was relieved of the sleeping toddler.<br>"Oh it was wonderful!" Timpani exclaimed as the two sat down on the sofa. "Blumiere took me out to the lakeside and we had a picnic lunch on the shore… And then we walked through the forest and just talked, but we talked for so long."  
>"And one loses track of time so easily when speaking with the most wonderful person in the world." Blumiere, overhearing their conversation, set Mia down and took Timpani's hand. "It was the most wonderful day I've ever had… Right after our wedding and Thomas' birth."<br>Romando at this point had leaned on the sofa arm next to his own wife.  
>Eliza leaned into him and took his hand as Thomas whole up in Timpani's arms and started to babble, almost in response to his name. "Yes, the birth of a child is a very wonderful day." Eliza squeezed Romando's hand and looked across the room at Mia, who was busying herself with a coloring book.<br>Romando squeezed back. "Yes… Very memorable, dear."  
>Blumiere looked up at his brother as he took his own son in his arms. He knew that Romando wasn't particularly excited at first with Eliza's initial desire for a child- As Romando and Eliza were both 2 of the last 3 pure-bloods of the now-dead Tribe of Darkness, their children would continue to carry on the magic and traits of their kind, whereas Blumiere and Timpani's children would be half-bloods, so to speak. Although when Amelia was born, she became Romando's pride and joy, just as all children should be to their fathers.<br>"Ahem. Anyway, dinner is ready." Romando said, smiling.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone returned to the living room just as Nastasia and O'Chunks, both longtime friends, entered the castle. Greetings went about and the adults settled themselves into deep conversation while Mia and Thomas were left to busy themselves across the room.<br>Mia looked at all the adults talking- Nastasia, Aunt Tippi and her mom were probably babbling about families and children, while O'Chunks, Uncle Blu, and her dad were probably discussing current events. Her cousin Thomas, who was sitting up next to her, was sucking on one of her chapter books. Angrily, Mia snatched the book away, which in turn caused the toddler to start crying.  
>The adults, starting with Eliza and Timpani, all turned their attentions to the bawling. Eliza in particular gave Mia a motherly 'look'.<br>Mia rolled her eyes and gave the book back to her young cousin, who quickly stopped crying, in spite of the fact it would be inevitably destroyed. When she looked up again and saw her parents were occupied, she stood up and walked out of the living room and into the massive library adjacent to the living room.  
>Pacing around the bookshelves, Mia didn't realize Thomas had crawled after her. She glanced over the titles on the shelves, having no difficulty containing any hint of excitement over them. Her parents and Aunt and Uncle loved reading. Mom loved history and romance novels, while dad enjoyed science and political reads. Aunt Tippi liked fantasy novels, while Uncle Blu liked poetry; so the family had a wide variety of books to choose from. In any case, Mia decided there weren't enough pictures to hold her interest. Stopping to gaze at a vase on a pedestal, she didn't see Thomas rolling around on the floor behind her.<br>Huffing, Mia crossed her arms and slouched. Her mom's stupid vase. It was just a piece of glass, right? She got it for her 10th wedding anniversary from her dad when Mia was only 4 or 5 years old. Even though she was so young, she still remembered how her mom fawned over the thing, how she never stopped talking about it, though it really was pretty with its blue and purple accents. Mia never truly understood why her mom loved it so much, though. She turned to walk away, but Thomas had crawled right behind her.  
>Before she realized what happened, Mia tripped over Thomas and lost her balance, falling back onto the pedestal. She gasped sharply as the vase fell to the ground and shattered into hundreds of pieces with a sickening <em>crash<em>. Frozen in place, she only looked around at the mess as Thomas started crying.  
>A few miserable moments passed before Timpani and Eliza rushed into the library.<br>"Amelia!" Eliza shouted, a bit startled. Timpani and Eliza hastened around the bookshelves before Timpani found the children in the midst of the broken glass.  
>"Eliza, they're here." Stepping carefully, Timpani rushed and picked up her terrified son and tried to calm him down.<br>Turning the corner, Eliza gasped. Mia was sitting by the pedestal, surrounded by the broken glass. "My favorite vase! Amelia-"  
>Finding her voice, Mia interrupted her, "Mom, it wasn't my fault! It was Thomas!"<br>"Amelia, Thomas isn't tall enough to reach that vase!"  
>"But mom, it wasn't-"<br>"Enough lies, Amelia. Tell me the truth."  
>Mia was getting angry. "It <em>was<em> Thomas! If he wasn't busy being a stupid monkey baby then your precious vase would be fine!"  
>Becoming very frustrated, Eliza stopped herself a moment to speak calmly. Timpani was standing next to her, a bit nervous and awkward, while trying to hush the screaming boy.<br>"Amelia Lilith Noir. Go to your room, right now."  
>She knew her argument would have been in vain, so Mia carefully stood up and walked past the disapproving eyes of her mother and aunt as she walked down and out of the library before she stopped a moment. Turning back with tears in her eyes, she shouted, "I hate you!" before running off.<br>Sighing, Eliza turned to Timpani. "Is Thomas alright?"  
>Timpani brushed his wispy hair as she bounced him up and down softly. "He'll calm down in time. I think it's time for bed anyway."<br>By this time Romando and Blumiere had been watching the scene unfold for the past several moments. Timpani walked out and joined Blumiere, while Romando walked in and took his wife's hand.  
>"Romando, what am I going to do with her…"<p>

* * *

><p>Mia walked slowly down the corridor, past lamp stands and paintings, very frustrated. "It was just a stupid vase! Why doesn't she ever believe me, anyway… She won't trust me." Her temper was rising again and she decided to take the longer, less traveled route through the castle. Before long and without paying attention to where she was going, Mia bumped into a caped man and turned away, startled. "Oof! Sorry Uncle Blu-"<br>He didn't say anything and finally Mia looked up at him and realized it wasn't her uncle, nor her father. This man had on a long maroon cape with a yellow brooch. At first Mia started to back away, but stopped when she got a better look at him and saw his eyes. They were yellow just like hers- she had never seen anyone else with yellow eyes. And his skin was blue as well, and he had black hair. His build and stature reminded her a bit of her uncle.  
>"Wh-who are you?" She stammered.<br>Having looked her over for a bit, the man smiled a little. "That's an excellent question, my dear. I suppose your parents have never told you about me, hm?"  
>"My parents?"<br>"Surely they would have told you about your own grandfather, no?"  
>Mia stepped back, a little bit unnerved. "But my parents said my grandparents are all dead."<br>"Here I am, aren't I? Your parents have lied to you about much. I can show you what else they've lied about, dear Amelia. I can also show you about our people, our magic… I suppose you've been told that our Tribe is also dead, am I correct? Allow me to show you everything you should know." He held out his hand to her.  
>Mia hesitated a few moments. Though they didn't talk long, she found him very persuasive. She spoke again as she took his hand. "I'm in. Sure beats this place."<br>Without a moment's delay, Count Noir took his granddaughter and flipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

A man sighed heavily and adjusted his suit collar for probably the dozenth time. _I have to go sooner or later, I suppose._ He thought to himself. _May as well just get this over with._

He walked down the rocky steps, deep down into the ground. He walked through the cavernous tunnels, following the torch lights for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he came to a door in one of the deepest, darkest parts of the labyrinth. Two heavily armed guards were standing at the door, and one nearby. The man nodded to the guard on the left, who nodded back and took out a key. The guard on the right spoke. "Be careful, and keep it short. This is a very dangerous man, you know."  
>The other guard opened the heavy door and the man walked in as he uttered under his breath, "Don't I know it…"<p>

He walked in the room and the door shut behind him with a loud _BANG_. He breathed heavily as his heart raced, and beads of sweat began to form on his royal-blue face. He hoped he would never have to see this man again, yet deep down he knew this day would eventually have to come. He cleared his throat audibly and spoke after a moment's hesitation, making no movement. "You wished to see me?"  
>The man inside the cell made no movements at first. He was chained at both wrists, and chained to opposite walls. He was on his knees with his head down. Finally after several moments he spoke in a raspy voice. "Pierre… My best friend…"He lifted his head and Pierre could see his disheveled appearance, and even in the darkness, his dull yellow eyes, which had lost their luster since the last time Pierre saw him. Well, 15 years in prison- and hell's prison, at that- can do that to a man.<br>Pierre walked up to the cell bars, still a good 10 feet away from the face of the prisoner. "I am no longer your friend as much as you are no longer mine." He gripped the bars tightly, and his knuckles paled.  
>"Pierre, I must tell you… I have changed." He looked up into Pierre's eyes with a pleading look.<br>"I cannot believe that." Pierre stepped away, enraged. "You changed once before, it seemed. And look where we both are now." He was normally a very reserved person, but this was a unique instance for him to lose his temper.  
>"Pierre, please listen to me-"<br>"No!" Pierre shouted. "I won't. You're mad. How can I possibly believe you've suddenly changed?" He started to pace. "You killed my wife. You killed me. You nearly killed my daughter on several occasions. You've tried to kill your own sons, and you succeeded once! Your own offspring!" He was so furious his face was blackening as his blood flow increased. "And of course, there's much more you've done over the years." Pierre gripped the bars again. "I can't believe you've changed for the better. Not after everything you've done."

He turned and walked back to the door as his former king watched with sweat falling from his face and his heart racing in near disbelief. He clenched his wrists nervously and the chains tensed.

Pierre started to open the door, then paused. "Goodbye, Damien." The door swung shut with another loud _BANG._


	3. Chapter 3

Romando rolled down the covers and slipped into bed next to Eliza, who was reading. "Will you ever finish that book?" Romando asked as he pulled up the comforter.

"I've finished it already." Eliza said without looking up.

"Then why-?"

Setting the book down on the nightstand, Eliza brushed her brown hair off her shoulders. "I don't know… It's a really good book, I suppose. A story full of suspense and romance… Brings back a lot of memories." She clutched her necklace, a near-black, crystal-like stone in the shape of a heart. Sighing, she fell back into the pillow.

Romando watched her for a second, then propped himself up. "You upset about the vase?"

Eliza turned her head towards him. "Maybe a little, but it's just a vase. I'm a little more concerned about Mia. Her attitude."

"Maybe if one of us talks to her…"

Eliza sat up now. "That's just it, I don't think that's enough. I think she needs something… else."

"Perhaps a little more responsibility? She's old enough to be doing more around here."

"She has said she wants a little sister…" Eliza got a little quieter and watched her husband's expression change.

"No, Eliza. We've been through this once before. No more children."

"But look now, Mia's your pride and joy."

Romando sighed. "She is, but we can't pass on our tribe's legacy."

For several moments, the two were silent, so Eliza shifted the subject. "Has Mia told you about school lately?"

Romando wrinkled his brow. "No, I don't believe she has."

"She doesn't have any friends."

Romando shifted a little. "Okay…"

"The other children tease her."

"She needs to learn how to handle that."

Eliza glared at him. "It's not just the fact that she has blue skin. She doesn't understand why the other children call her names like 'prissy princess'."

Romando looked confused. "How would they know…?"

"The school's in Flipside, dear. Most of the people are descendants of the Ancients. The parents know about us, our people."

Romando sighed. "Whether she wants to be or not, she is by blood a princess."

"But she doesn't know that! The most she knows about any of her grandparents is that they're all dead."

Romando stared at Eliza for a moment while he thought of an answer, then continued on. "Are you really sure she's ready? I believe we decided we'd tell her when she was 18. She won't understand how you were born a 'human', how her uncle tried to destroy the world, or how her grandfather was insane and tried to kill you."

"…Who in turn actually killed you. I know, she isn't ready for all of that. But I think she at least needs to know that her grandfather was the king."

Romando thought for a few moments longer. "Let's talk about this later."

Eliza sighed. "Okay… Tell you what: Tomorrow's Saturday. Let's go and do something together, just the three of us as a family. Anything, just as long as we can spend time together."

"Alright darling. That I can agree to." Romando said as he switched off the light.

* * *

><p>"Mia? Time to wake up, darling…" Eliza spoke softly and carefully as she peered into the dark bedroom. The door creaked open and she slowly walked over to the twin bed. She reached down to the lumpy pile of covers and gently pressed her hand down. "Mia?"<p>

Realizing the pile wasn't firm, Eliza pulled back the covers. Nothing was there save a few pillows and stuffed animals. "Mia!" She gasped and covered her mouth quickly. _Okay, relax. She's probably playing somewhere. _Thinking to herself, she managed to calm herself- It wasn't like Mia to be up this early, but she was probably still upset from last night. Eliza walked out of the room and walked through the corridors, rushing just a little until she walked right into Blumiere.

"Oh!" Blumiere caught himself from tripping. "Elizabeth? Is everything alright?"

"Mia's not in her room-"

Blumiere took her hand and reassured her. "Relax, she's probably in the library. She's a bright girl, after all."

Eliza hesitated, then smiled nervously. She was very smart, in truth. Eliza then turned and rushed to check first in the living room, then the library. She couldn't find any sign of her daughter, so deciding a different course of action, Eliza ran out of the library. She turned to go back towards Mia's room- but on a hunch, took a longer route.

This corridor was much darker. Fewer lampposts, less decorative elements. It just seemed so eerie, Eliza thought. She cringed as she heard her own soft footsteps and the rustling of her dress on the gray marble floor. One could have heard a pin drop. Turning the corner, she suddenly felt a prickling sensation. Her hair stood on end as adrenaline surged through her veins. Waving her hand gently through the air just as Romando showed her once, Eliza felt for any magic that may have been present. Midway through her sweep, her hand tensed and she felt a very powerful and dark magic. Suddenly though, images of a tall, dark blue man rapidly surged through her mind.

Eliza felt all air leave her lungs and she gasped, keeling over in fright of the images in her mind, trapping her. Sweat dripped from her face as she shook. "No… No! No no no-" She felt her body lose control, then finally she collapsed on the floor, out cold.

* * *

><p>"Eliza?" Romando called.<p>

"Romando? Is something else wrong?" Blumiere asked his brother as he met him at a corner.

"Yeah, I can't find- Wait a moment, 'else'?"

"Eliza went to find Amelia maybe an hour ago."

Romando sighed. "Great…" He rushed off down the hallway, and Blumiere followed. "Eliza?" Romando continued to call for his wife as he became increasingly worried.

Before long, the men found Eliza, curled up in a heap on the ground. "Eliza!" Romando fell to his knees and caressed her head. She didn't appear to have any injuries- but how did she pass out? He and Blumiere propped her up against the wall.

"Elizabeth?" Blumiere took off his cape and put it behind her back. Romando was dripping with sweat.

"Eliza… Please wake up." He stroked her face gingerly.

Before long, her eyes flittered open. At the sight of the men's worried faces, she cringed a little. "Romando?"

"Oh my goodness, Eliza!" Romando took her hand.

"What happened?" Eliza said quietly.

Blumiere was kneeling on her other side. "You passed out. You went to find Amelia nearly an hour ago-"

Eliza jolted up. "Mia! Romando, she was, I mean-"

Romando gently pushed her back into his arm as he sat next to her. "Calm down, don't worry."

"But Romando… I saw him. I saw the count."

Blumiere stood up and cringed a bit. "Elizabeth, he's been dead for nearly 15 years."

Eliza hesitated and tensed a little. "I… I know it was him."

Romando helped her stand. "I think you're just a bit overworked. You need to get some rest, please let us find Mia." He led his wife back to the bedroom.

Blumiere was still standing in the hall, wondering if she was really just nervous, or if perhaps the worst had indeed happened.

* * *

><p>Timpani peered into Eliza's bedroom as she carefully handled a tea tray. She always loved to help her family whenever someone was ill, but she had heard what happened. This was a bigger issue, of course. Eliza saw her and sat up restlessly as the light peered through. "Timpani?" Her voice cracked.<p>

"Relax, Eliza. Have some tea." She sat down on a chair next to the bed and handed her a cup of chai tea, Eliza's favorite.

"I wasn't imagining things." Eliza took the cup.

"I'm sure there's an explanation. But you did scare us for a bit."

Eliza sighed but didn't say anything. Timpani waited a moment, then spoke again. "Did you tell Romando yet?"

Eliza looked up into her spring green eyes. "No, not quite. And now I think it would be best to wait until after we find Mia. I don't want to upset him anymore than he is."

Timpani nodded. "That would be wise." She stood up and began to walk out. "But please, be careful."

Eliza smiled. "I will."

Timpani walked out, and Eliza set the teacup down as she stood. She held back from telling her sister-in-law her plan- after all, the others would only worry, and besides, she wouldn't be gone for too long. She'd have to tell them later anyway, she thought as she flipped out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mia hugged her knees to her chest. The room was cold, dark, and a little damp. After the man- her grandfather- had flipped out of the castle, he brought her here and left without another word. That was probably 5 or 6 hours ago, Mia thought. She had plenty of time to think though. The man looked so much like Uncle Blu, Mia could definitely see how he was her grandfather. But it didn't fit- Her parents always told her that all her grandparents were dead. Why would they lie? Now that she thought about it, they never told her anything about her grandparents. Somehow the subject always changed. Her parents were hiding something.<p>

Sitting there on the rough floor, Mia realized she didn't know who to trust. Her parents who've been lying, or her new-found grandfather who left her in this dungeon. The answer should have been obvious, but she still found it a bit hard to think about.

Suddenly, the door opened and light peeked in. Mia winced at the brightness. When her eyes adjusted, she could only see the silhouette of the man who was standing in the doorway. Count Noir folded his hands as he stood erect. "I need your help to find something, Amelia."

Mia hesitated a moment. "What?"

"A book that your parents took from me."

"Why would my parents take a book?"

"After our meeting, you still ask those questions?"

He was right, Mia thought. They seemed pretty unnecessary. She slowly nodded. "What do you need?"

He paced a little, then stopped. "Is there any place in your home that is secluded- off limits, perhaps?"

Mia thought a little more, then she remembered. She didn't say at first though. "If you're looking for a book, why don't you look in the library?"

He didn't say anything, and ignored her question. Mia got the hint. "Down in the basement, there's a locked room I'm not supposed to go in. There's a ton of boxes and stuff down there, though."

Noir nodded. "Well then… You have been very helpful." He started to walk back to the door.

"Hey, can't I go with-" Before she could finish, Noir vanished again. The door though, was still cracked open.

* * *

><p>Eliza pulled her cloak tighter around her neck as the rain poured down. She came to her destination, an elaborately decorated, blue colored house. She knocked and entered. "Merlee? I need a favor…"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Pierre's conversation with Count Noir, but Pierre couldn't block it out of his head. Something seemed off. The two hadn't seen each other in 30 years, now all of a sudden he wanted to tell Pierre he'd changed?

Pierre had cooled down a bit and was more curious than angry. "Foi, I think I need to see him again."

His wife Foi was sitting on the cloudy ground of the Overthere, working on some embroidery as she rested against a beautiful white tree. She made no motion at first, then she looked up at her husband with her beautiful violet eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked simply.

Pierre sighed. "I think so. There's something I've wanted to ask him, and perhaps now he'll tell me."

Foi nodded and set down her sewing. She knew exactly what he wanted to know. In any case, she had little reason to worry, and she fully trusted her husband. Toying with her long brown hair a moment, she continued. "Alright love. Just come back before sunset, okay?" She smiled.

He nodded and laughed a little. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

* * *

><p>Pierre paused in the darkness of the tunnel in sight of the door. He had to wonder if he was just a little bit insane. If he was, he did know that he was definitely more sane than Damien. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door and nodded to the guard again, just like the other day. The guard had a questioning look but neither said anything as he unlocked the door and let Pierre in.<p>

Pierre sighed after the door was shut. This time, he was willingly coming to see this man, once his king, and best friend. What was he thinking?

Noir looked up but didn't say anything at first. The men stared at each other. Pierre appeared to be slightly more relaxed than the other day. Not much, he was still very apprehensive. But it was better. "Yes…?"

Pierre cleared his throat. "That day… When Eliza was born." The day his daughter was born with whitened skin, and the day Pierre and Foi sacrificed their lives to save her; under the law, Eliza could have been killed upon sight. He paused for a few seconds as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I stayed behind while Foi ran. I… I put my faith in you that evening. I had almost hoped you would come and see the misunderstanding, or had realized there was just a huge mistake… But you never came." He sighed. It was practically futile trying to reason with this man, who set the laws in motion in the first place.

Noir pursed his lips a little. "You knew as well as I the consequences. If you had stepped aside you would have lived. The burden would have been on Foi, you shouldn't have been involved."

Pierre was getting a little frustrated. "The law stated that our people couldn't care for or have relations with humans. Foi had done neither, and that is true of myself also. But you were my friend, Damien. I put my faith in you, that you would have seen Eliza was not a human! She looks just like her mother- She has my eyes! She had magic in her blood since she was born, and I know you eventually recognized that."

Noir sighed deeply. "I knew. I knew everything."

Pierre's expression changed to one of startled confusion, though it didn't immediately show in his voice. "If you knew everything, then you would have known that Foi was always faithful to me."

Noir shook his head and looked off to the side, away from Pierre. "I knew."

Pierre gripped the bars with both hands. His knuckles were nearly white. "If you knew… If you knew everything, even then…" He gritted his teeth as he began to realize the truth. Furious, he shouted angrily. "What did you do to my daughter?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me go!" Eliza screamed as she tried to wrestle free from the ghastly creature's grip.

"Disgusting wretch…" He hissed as he dug his nails deeper into her arm, tearing holes in her dress. Finally after more struggling, Eliza broke free and ran into the darkness of The Underwhere. Instead of chasing after her, the shady creature snarled and walked off. "Filthy Darks."

Eliza continued to run, then slowed when she realized no one was chasing her. Pausing to catch her breath, she looked around and viewed her surroundings. The ground was wet and muddy; the air was damp and the environment was eerily foggy. She had been to the land of the dead twice before, once from Dimentio's attack and another by accident, though she had never visited this particular area. That is to say, she was lost and now she had to find someone. "Sigh… Great. What now." She asked herself. Wandering for a couple moments, she heard a man's voice call out from a distance. "Excuse me!"

She turned to the voice and a figure walked towards her through the fog. Realizing who it was, Eliza ran towards the figure whose voice she'd only heard once before, but recognized almost immediately. "Father!"

"Oh, Eliza-" Pierre held out his arms to his daughter, who quickly embraced him. He laughed a little. "Why is it every time we meet, you're lost?"

Eliza just smiled and shrugged. She felt like a little girl again in her father's arms.

"Walk with me, darling." Pierre held out his arm to her and began to lead Eliza back to the central area of the Underwhere. "Now I know I've been a tad busy lately, but please tell me you're not…" He hesitated.

Eliza reassured him. "No, father, I'm very much alive."

"Why, then? As glad as I am to see you, you are not supposed to come here. The door should have been removed long ago, yes?"

Eliza nodded. "Yes, but I asked a favor from Merlee, the wizard. It- It's a bit of an emergency. You see, Amelia is missing."

Pierre went quiet a moment, then nodded. "I see. But I suspect there is something else?"

Now Eliza was the one who hesitated. "No one believes me, but, I'm afraid Count Noir is involved."

Pierre grasped her hand. "I do know one way we can be sure. Come with me."

The two walked down a dark staircase down into the ground. The atmosphere had been dark and misty before, but now it was even darker and far more mysterious. Pierre sensed Eliza's anxiety. "It's alright, he's been locked away for 15 years. Every precaution has been taken to ensure escape is impossible." Eliza looked up at her father, or at least where he would be next to her for it was too dark to see him, and nodded quietly. The two walked up to a locked door. Pierre tensed a bit when he realized no one was standing guard. Without a word, he grasped the door handle and gently pushed. Much to his surprise, the door easily opened. He hesitated, still clutching the handle, as Eliza walked carefully past him and inside. "Father, this cell is empty."

Pierre looked up at her worried face. He had no clue what had happened. Just yesterday, Damien Noir was in chains, and now he was gone- just like that? "We need to see Queen Jaydes."

* * *

><p>"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter, Amelia. Has she gone over there by any chance? Since last night? … Alright, thanks Mimi." Romando set down the phone and sighed. The search wasn't going well. It was already noon and there was still no sign, no small trace of her daughter. And now Eliza was acting strangely, and although she was supposed to be resting, he still could only worry more. He started to get up from his seat, but when he straightened, his vision suddenly blackened. A moment of silence and shock passed before he could see again. Except, it wasn't his living room, but there was a long, dark corridor. At the end of the corridor was a figure lying on the ground. Romando walked over and knelt down to the figure he could barely make out in the darkness. Before he even reached out, he knew the person was dead. His heart raced as he stood up shakily. He stumbled a bit as he suddenly lost his balance and heard glass shatter. In the blink of an eye was back in the living room, with a lamp shattered on the ground. <em>A dream?<em> He thought to himself as drops of sweat formed on his face. _No… A vision. And somebody dies._ Feeling like he was going to be sick, Romando rushed through the room and past Eliza without acknowledging her, or even recognizing she was there with another person. Before she could say anything, he left the room, leaving her and Pierre standing alone.

"Romando? Is everything alright? I could swear I heard something break." Blumiere walked into the living room from the kitchen on the opposite end. "Oh, Elizabeth-" He stopped and his jaw dropped at the sight of Pierre, standing next to her. He started shaking and dropped the mug of tea he was holding. "That's… That is impossible."

Pierre smiled. "It's me, I assure you."

Eliza decided to give the two a moment, and left to find her husband, while Blumiere walked up to his old friend and the two embraced.

"Goodness, last I saw you, you were just a child! Now, now you have grown into the most honorable man I have ever met." Pierre pulled away.

"'Most honorable'? Pierre, I am far from holding any honor." Blumiere's face fell.

"I am aware of what you have done, Blumiere. I am also aware of the lengths you have taken to repair your mistakes. And for that, I am most proud." Pierre smiled warmly, and although Blumiere felt a little guilty, he willed himself to smile back.

"Now, why are you really here?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer.

Pierre's smile faded. "Unfortunately… Your father has escaped his prison, and Queen Jaydes has tasked me with bringing him back."

"You?"

"Yes. After all, I knew him best, although I constantly question if I ever knew him at all." Pierre's lips twitched with a bit of anger as he recalled a painful affair. Blumiere grew curious to his former mentor's thoughts. What was running through his mind to make him hide a sense of anger? What could possibly even make him angry in the first place? He was never one to be emotionally disturbed, always calm in any event that Blumiere had ever seen. Just at that moment, the two turned as they heard shouts coming from the hallway.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Eliza, it's nothing. I don't want you to worry."

"Romando, obviously you're upset."

"Of course I'm upset! I wanted you to stay and rest, and instead you go risk your life to bring a dead man back!"

Eliza shrank back. "It… It didn't, I wasn't… I mean, I didn't intentionally plan this, I only planned to see-"

Romando clenched the bridge of his nose. "I have enough to worry about right now iwithout/i you running off into the Underwhere."

"Enough already! We're all worried. Why won't you just trust me?"

Timpani, hearing the shouts, walked into the living room with the men, who she had been watching for a while. "They fight like this frequently." She sighed as she heard Thomas wake up from his nap in the nearby nursery.

Pierre thought for a moment, then turned to her. "Timpani, are you aware of the human myth concerning hair color?"

Timpani had a questioning look. "I wouldn't even say it's a myth, but you mean like how red hair means a quick temper, and brown hair means intelligence?"

Pierre nodded. "Now, we have a similar myth concerning eye color." Blumiere's eyes lit up as he remembered, and Pierre continued. "For example, red eyes can mean passion, and blue can mean peace. Some believed your eyes would also reveal your strengths in magic as well: Blue is defense, red is offense, and yellow is strategic. Now, on another note, what is the opposite color of blue?"

Timpani thought a moment. "Well, that would be orange, yes?"

Pierre nodded. "Complementary colors are true opposites, and don't often get along together. But when used correctly, they can make the most beautiful of art." He smiled. "It is only a myth, after all."

Blumiere hugged his wife closer to him. "I think, my dear, you should check on our son. He'll be up all night if he doesn't calm down…" Timpani nodded and walked carefully through the hallway, and quietly past Eliza and Romando, who stopped arguing as she passed. Frustrated with each other, the two stormed off in opposite directions.

Pierre and Blumiere both sighed as they watched. "Perhaps I should go speak to them." Blumiere often helped wrap up loose ends when they fought like this. Pierre stopped him before he could go, though.

"No… Allow me. For once I can try to be the father I couldn't be." He walked off, and Blumiere decided to go and search for Mia in Flipside. He felt a little useless without doing anything, and flipped away.

* * *

><p>"Romando?" Pierre peeked his head into the library, where Romando was wandering the shelves and glancing around restlessly. "May I speak with you?" Pierre walked in and Romando looked up, a bit frustrated. It showed. "I suppose." He stopped to gaze at the pedestal where the vase used to sit.<p>

"I have to apologize for my sudden entrance. After all, I'm sure you wouldn't remember me, and a stranger in your house is most-"

"I know who you are." Romando interrupted. "Your eyes are just like hers."

Pierre paused. "Care to share what's on your mind?"

Romando sighed. He had this heavy burden of a possible death weighing him down, but he just couldn't tell anyone, especially Eliza. There was no need to worry her, or anyone else, further. He decided to go on a small tangent from his true worries. "She… She can be a bit naive, at times. Sometimes I just don't understand her."

Pierre took his son-in-law's shoulder. He was probably a good 6 inches taller than him, even though both were physically about the same age, but neither minded. "Women can indeed be trivial at times, but in this case I think it's important to remember that the two of you grew up very differently. She lived life as an average human, while you were the prince of the Tribe. I think all you can really do is be patient with each other."

Gazing down at the glass, Romando shrugged.

Leaning down, Pierre carefully picked up a piece of rounded blue glass that had been missed in the cleaning. Pressing the quarter sized piece into Romando's hand, Pierre continued. "Your wife is the most precious thing you will ever have. You must treasure her carefully. Chips and cracks can be difficult to repair- if they can be repaired at all."

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the nursery. "Timpani!"

Romando and Pierre both rushed out of the library and towards the nursery. When they arrived, it was empty. Romando's heart raced and sweat dripped down his face. Pierre walked around the room, examining at every corner, and turned back to Romando. "Get Blumiere, fast."

* * *

><p>"Merlee, you haven't seen Amelia, have you?"<p>

The wizard shook her head. Blumiere smiled wearily and expressed his gratitude as he continued to walk through Flipside. 15 years ago people ran in fear. But now, although there was still apprehension within the older residents, the citizens have accepted him as their neighbor. If the situation weren't so grave he might have better enjoyed the day. The sun was shining warmly and spring was foreshadowing the hot, sticky summer days ahead. Coming up to a white pillar, he stopped and gazed up at the brilliantly glowing orange pure heart, still a beacon of hope for all the residents. Blumiere still had his doubts and fears of Count Bleck. But now he had a wonderful family to look after. Today, the burden on his mind was his father. He was always there when there was trouble, it seemed. Blumiere had to wonder if his father had changed at some point… Or if he always harbored evil thoughts, even when Blumiere and Romando were children. He wouldn't put it past him, seeing as how twisted his mind had become. Ever since Romando's birth, his father seemed entirely different. The death of his wife must have triggered something in his mind. Or was it something else, some other unfortunate event? He could only contemplate for so long, for Romando came tearing through the streets.

"Blumiere!" He was panting as he reached Blumiere at the pillar. "Timpani- She's gone!"

"What?" Blumiere nearly shouted in disbelief. His heart was racing, he couldn't stand all this.

"Just come quickly!" Without waiting for an answer, Romando turned and ran back now with his brother hot on his heels.

Back at the castle Romando led his brother to the nursery, until he stopped in the doorway. Pierre was kneeling on the ground with Eliza in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she was limp. "She just fainted," He explained, a little worried.

"She collapsed this morning too." Blumiere pushed past Romando and walked into the room.

"She came to see what had happened, but fell as soon as she came past the doorway. I wonder if it has anything to do with the residual magic." Pierre thought aloud as he carefully picked her up. "Blumiere, you may be able to trace where Timpani was taken. Be careful." He left with that to go put Eliza to bed, leaving the boys in the small nursery.

Both could feel the prickle of new magic. Blumiere reached out and grabbed some invisible particles, then examined them closely in his hand. Romando watched, but his mind wandered to Eliza. He was growing increasingly worried about her, and perhaps a little irate. She was very headstrong. He was worried enough about Mia, and he knew someday Eliza was going to get hurt with such strong willpower. His vision didn't help things at all.

"Take my hand." Blumiere interrupted his train of thought and stuck out his gloved hand to him.

"What?" He was about to object, but Blumiere took his brother's hand and flipped them away.

* * *

><p>Mia wandered the hallways, gazing at the dilapidated condition of what was once an ornate, shining residence. Where paintings and tapestries once hung, there were now tattered rugs and cobwebs. The atmosphere was awfully dank, she found it hard to believe someone once lived here. Coming to a large room full of broken columns and a cracked marble floor, an enormous painting caught Mia's eye off in the corner with a curtain draped over part of it. Mia walked over to the painting and pulled off the curtain, exposing the portrait and billowing up clouds of dust. There in the painting were two older men, one woman in a pretty red dress, and two young boys, one was a baby, maybe Thomas' age. All of them had blue skin, like her. She spent several minutes gazing at the painting. One of the older men had yellow eyes, black hair, and darker blue skin than the other man. He was probably the one who claimed to be her grandfather. So then, the boys with him were probably her uncle- the older boy with red eyes, and her father, when he was a baby. Mia laughed a little. Her father was so chubby as a baby. She couldn't figure out the other two though. The other man with blue eyes and glasses, or the pretty woman in the red dress. She had violet eyes and long brown hair. She reminded Mia of her mother. Everyone in the painting looked so happy, though… Something she would never expect from her grandfather.<p>

Hearing a noise in the distance, Mia ran from the painting and over to a pile of rubble in the middle of the room. The count came in from the hallway, and was looking a tad ruffled, but he sleeked his hair back. "Come, Amelia."

Mia didn't move. "Who's in the painting with you?"

Count Noir stared at her a moment, but realizing she was rather stubborn he glanced over at the painting, and back to her. "That was a long time ago, my dear. That man was a traitor. Now come."

Mia hesitated a little and looked at the painting again. He looked nothing like he did in the painting. It must have been a really long time ago. She finally got up and walked over to him, and he flipped the two of them away to a dark room.

By the time Mia blinked she couldn't even see, the room was so dark you could almost feel it. Noir snapped his fingers and light emanated from his hand. He walked over and knelt next to an old black chest. The keyhole, Mia thought, looked awfully peculiar. It was just a round hole and a normal key wouldn't fit. "Give me your hand, Amelia." Noir did not look up at her. Mia nervously bent down in front of the chest and held out her left hand. Noir took it and put her index finger in the keyhole.

"What are you- Ouch!" Something sharp pricked her finger. She pulled her finger out and sucked on the bleeding wound.

Noir smiled and nearly pushed her out of the way as he opened the chest. "Finally, the Dark Prognosticus!"

MIa backed away as Noir started laughing as he opened the chest and pulled out a black book. But he looked at it and suddenly became angry, for the center jewel was shattered. "No! The norevan stone-"

Mia backed away, but couldn't see so she found no way of escape. "All the norevan was destroyed when the dimension collapsed… The only way there could possibly be any more were if there was a stone taken out earlier- Wait." He snapped his fingers and flipped Mia back to the ruins of his home.

"I have some business to attend to.


	6. Chapter 6

Tension was high in the small cell. "What did you do to my daughter?" Pierre shouted again as he gripped the bars. His normally blue knuckles were almost white.

Noir looked up at him through the bars and spoke with an unnatural calmness. "I knew she was pure blood Dark, even with the appearance of a human."

"Stop toying with me, Damien! What did you do?" Pierre didn't like where this was headed.

Noir pauses a few long moments before finally answering. "I knew, because I cast a spell. It wasn't very difficult, but it did the job." He kept a straight face the whole time.

Pierre had no such temperament. "You- You turned her human?" Noir said nothing but continued to stare at him. "So it was all a death sentence! But why, give me the decency to answer why you condemned my wife and my daughter, my infant daughter, to death! What about everything else? Was her betrothal to your son your way of toying with me?"

Noir lowered his head. "I cast the spell much later, long after that discussion, near the end of Foi's pregnancy. At the time the betrothal was serious, but I realized it would have been a mistake. I had a vision, you see. I needed your daughter out of my way, she would have been a terrible distraction."

"Distraction?"

"With her in the way, the dimension would have been destroyed, and I with it. I couldn't let that happen."

Pierre was in a state of disbelief. He too had a vision before Eliza was born, but his was of her, though human, destroying the Chaos Heart with the Pure Hearts. This was later proven to be true. But was it only because Damien interfered? Maybe he didn't see that far ahead. "So you changed her biological structure, to get rid of her?"

"I needed a way to get rid of her discreetly, I couldn't have tarnished my name as a murderer. And I had to test your loyalty, I had suspected you were a bit soft towards the Ancients."

"M-Me?" Pierre backed away, a bit startled.

"You knew the law, Pierre. Never should you care for or associate with humans. In the end, either you could have assisted me, or you would have been removed. You decided your own fate that night."

"So you wanted me gone? You wanted my daughter gone?" Pierre spoke with a touch of fear and of anger. "You are the most twisted, horrible person I have ever met! I simply cannot believe you right now- resorting to murder to meet your own ambitions! You were my best friend…" He turned away from Noir and paused for a few moments to recompose himself. "Thankfully she lives a wonderful life now with your son, in spite of your actions."

Pierre sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Their daughter Amelia looks so much like you… Right down to her bright yellow eyes. I can only hope she grows up to live a life much more fulfilling than yours." He went to the door and began to walk out. "Goodbye, Damien. Do not call on me again."

With that, the door slammed shut and Noir smirked in the darkness.

He heard all he needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza nodded over and opened her eyes to see her father sitting at the edge of her bed. He was bent over and didn't see her wake up. "I'm sure you have better things to do." She said groggily.

Pierre looked up at her and rubbed his eyes. He had almost fallen asleep. "No no, my dear. My first priority is making sure you're alright."

Eliza sat up, the dark blankness clearing from her head. "Oh really?"

He chuckled. "Even with my mission, you are still my daughter and I will make sure you're safe."

Eliza smiled and toyed with her wedding band, unsure of what to say.

"Now, I am rather concerned about that little episode." Pierre said with a serious tone. "Blumiere said you fainted earlier as well, yes?"

Eliza nodded, her smile faded. "The first time I felt the prickle, but I- I saw the Count. It was frightening. This time I didn't see anything, I just remember blacking out."

Pierre nodded, deep in thought. "Both times you came into contact with the residue of the Count's magic. You've been in his effect before, so I wonder if you still carry any sort of weakness to his power, even after this time."

Eliza cringed a little. "Even 15 years."

"One can carry magic for their entire lifetime, and so can you a weakness or strength."

Sighing, Eliza flopped back into her pillow and tried to stop tears from welling up inside of her. Pierre saw and took her hand as she started to let them flow. "I just want Mia to be safe. I don't understand why he would go after her."

Pierre waited a moment before answering, letting her cry a little bit. "I know, dear. I'm going to make sure she comes home safely."

She sniffed. "Promise?"

"Promise." He took her hand and with his placed it on her abdomen. "I cannot stress this enough, but please, be careful. Not just for your sake."

Eliza calmed down a little bit as he spoke, now able to regain composure.

"Don't go searching for him. Let the three of us handle it. And if you do see him-" He clenched her hand firmly. "I want you to run. Promise?"

She nodded and wiped her tears with her free hand. "Okay. I promise."

He stood up and kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room, carefully shutting the door to let her rest.

* * *

><p>Blumiere and Romando flipped into the dilapidated remains of the castle. Both taking a moment to catch their breath, they both looked around to see they were in the former ballroom. Blumiere gasped as he looked around to see the rubble and ruins. Romando saw his expression. "You look like you've never seen it before."<p>

"Well… I have not. Not like this." After destroying the dimension as Count Bleck, he never returned once the dimension was restored following the ultimate defeat of Count Noir. "I almost can't believe that I did all this… I caused this disaster."

Romando shook his head. He thought his older brother was a little too dramatic sometimes, but this was no time for a lecture. "No, Count Bleck did."

Blumiere nodded, slightly comforted. He looked in the corner and saw the painting of their family and the Fonces. Everyone was so happy, life seemed so perfect.

"Hey. I almost forgot what an egghead you were." Romando chuckled a little.

"You were such a butterball, even as a baby." Blumiere smiled in return.

Romando's smile fell a little as his gaze shifted. "Eliza looks so much like her mother. And it's obvious she has her father's eyes."

Blumiere noted the concerned tone in his voice. "Does Pierre's presence here bother you?" He asked curiously.

"I- I guess it doesn't really. I mean, it's a little weird that I just met my wife's father."

"Is that all?"

Romando hesitated. What was he supposed to say? He just met the man an hour ago. The man who wasn't supposed to be here. Or anywhere on this earth, save for the grave. "I think I'm just worried about everyone. Mia. Timpani and Thomas."

Blumiere swallowed down his own worry, and dropped the subject. "I am too. Let's go find them, then. Before something else happens." Turning, his cape flowed behind him, nearly hitting Romando. "Follow me."

Romando followed after as they walked through the remains of the ballroom and out through a hallway behind two large staircases. Although the castle was badly damaged, he did remember where everything led to. This hallway they've chosen led to the family's living areas, the bedrooms, etc. "You sure this is the way?"

Blumiere didn't turn back to meet his brother's gaze. "I know Timpani's this way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"When you've been married for a while, you learn so much about your wife. Much more than people tell you. Sometimes you can even connect emotionally."

Romando pursed his lips. He didn't really want to hear about how spouses connect, under the circumstances. Was this a setup to get marriage counseling from everyone? He was upset, sure, but he didn't have problems with his marriage. Did he? He and Eliza did fight a lot, but they always worked it out… For the most part, at least. Blumiere suddenly disrupted his train of thought as he burst into a run. "Blumiere!" Romando called.

"She's here! Timpani, I can feel her close!" Blumiere ran as fast as he could, dodging piles of rubble, only thinking about his wife, praying she would be safe. He came to a door and pushed it open, spilling light into the dark room.

Romando ran up behind him, panting. He glanced into the room from behind Blumiere and saw a figure lying on the ground. "O-oh no…" He whispered to himself.

Blumiere rushed in, his heart beating. "Romando, please, some light."

Romando opened the door as far as possible, and then did a special gesture with his hands and snapped his fingers, creating a glowing light from his palm. Timpani was lying on the ground with Thomas curled up under her arm. "Timpani!" He knelt down beside her and nudged her shoulder.

Much to the men's delight, Timpani stirred and raised her head. "Blumiere?"

"Oh Timpani!" Blumiere sighed with relief. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He helped her sit up and took Thomas in his arms. He was surprised to see his son was asleep.

"I twisted my ankle, but I don't think anything's broken. It's just a little sore."

"What happened?"

She tucked her light brown hair behind her shoulder before continuing. "The Count just came in and flipped us here, then he left. I don't know why."

Blumiere thought a moment as he rocked his son in his arms. "I hope he wasn't planning anything…" He sighed. "I don't understand what he wants. Do you have any ideas, Romando?" He turned to his brother, only he wasn't there. "Romando? Blast it, where has he gone now…"

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom!"<p>

"Mmm… Mia?" Eliza woke from her nap. "Darling, go back to bed…"

"Mom!"

Eliza heard the faint calling again and jolted upright, the events of the day flooding back into her mind. "Mia!" She quickly got up and ran out the room and down the hall, following her daughter's voice into the library. "Mia? Please, are you in here?" She turned a corner and down a row of bookshelves. At the end, near the pedestal, was Mia. "Mom!"

Eliza rushed down the hallway, but Mia stayed where she was. As Eliza reached down to hug her daughter, Mia disappeared in her arms into thin air. "M-Mia! What's going on?"

Before she could stand, a spinning sensation swept over her and she was flipped out of the library, out of the castle. When the blackness receded from her eyes, she found a large room with a yellow tiled floor and a green atmosphere. The only walls she could see where the ones behind her and in front of her- she couldn't see to the end of her left and right. She was in Dimension D.

"Hello, Eliza." A sinister voice spoke from the wall ahead of her. Eliza looked up and focused on Count Noir, standing erect and holding the Dark Prognosticus in his hands.

Maternal instinct taking over, Eliza stood and shouted, "What have you done with my daughter?"

"Oh please, she's fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"I have plenty to worry about! You're supposed to be dead!"

Count Noir paused a moment, and suspended the Dark Prognosticus in mid air. "So sorry to disappoint you."

Eliza didn't like the look in his eyes. They held an aura of anger, and of a forthcoming apprehension. They weren't always like this, as she recalled. In fact, she had only seen him like this once before- when he tried to control her with the floro sprout, 15 years ago. He knew he had complete control, and at the same time was exacting revenge. He never for a moment anticipated failure at his objective- a dangerous position for his victim. She stepped back in hesitation, and that small moment was the chance Noir needed. Immediately he formed and threw a starburst in her direction, which she narrowly avoided, left with a scrape on her left shoulder.

"Ever wonder why you've reacted so strangely to my magic? More so than my own sons?" Noir spoke flatly, but with a slight air of cruelty only he could pull off. He threw another starburst at Eliza before she could even respond. This one hit her squarely in the chest, knocking her on the ground.

"I was inside your mind. I was closer to you than anyone has ever been before." The last statement repulsed Eliza and she wanted to throw up.

"But do you want to know a secret?" His voice dropped to a whisper and he hovered directly above her. She was preparing a defense with one hand, eagerly hoping it would be enough. She didn't have enough room to flip away, and she wasn't even certain she could flip. She wasn't as powerful as Blumiere or Romando due to lack of foundational training.

"I always knew who you were."

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out if this was a trick. She knew he knew, why was he telling her this? Almost in response, he continued. "I changed you."

It took her a moment to realize what he said. Anger rising, she rolled over and jumped to her feet. She couldn't believe he would change her appearance. "But- My father told me it was some sort of birth defect-"

Noir quickly interrupted. "He lied. He didn't know any better then, after all." Out of Eliza's sight, he was forming another starburst, except this one was glowing a nasty yellow green color.

Eliza was completely aware of the customs of the tribe, of the laws concerning humans. From the very beginning, then, he was after her. For what reason she didn't know, or even care at the moment. Though Pierre had told her to run, that was forgotten when every fiber of her body screamed to fight Noir. She rushed forwards at him and created a red pulse to surround her as an attack.

Taking his chance, Noir quickly sidestepped her and pushed the starburst right into Eliza's body.

She gasped and dropped to the ground, her body numb. She was quickly losing control of her own limbs and they twitched painfully. Her shoulder was still bleeding. Noir came, calmly stooped over her, and began to taunt her. "Now, you have something I need. I could just take it from you now, but you have been a rather bothersome thorn in my side. So I may as well kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

Eliza found she couldn't form words, especially not with the tears welling up in her eyes. She struggled to move her arm over, and shakily placed her hand over her abdomen.

Noir's eyes widened a little as he paused a moment. Then, he merely shrugged. "Three birds." Immediately, he took a single shard of his starburst and thrust his arm, spilling blood over the tiled ground.

Slowly, he leaned down and pulled the small, crystal, heart-shaped necklace from Eliza's neck. With a cruel grin, he took the Dark Prognosticus and flipped away, leaving the corpse behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Romando!" Blumiere called as he ran through the corridors, his son in his arms. His brother had run off so suddenly without his notice. He only hoped that was what happened, and not some unfavorable incident. Timpani was trailing behind, trying to keep up, using the crumbling walls for support from her injured foot. He came back to the ballroom and slowed, letting Timpani catch up. There was no sign of him.

"Darling, I don't think he's in the castle anymore." Timpani leaned up against the remainder of a marble pillar and caught her breath.

Blumiere turned and looked at her, nodding. Her ability to examine and know so much always astonished him. "I think I have an idea." He turned and exited the castle, turning to an old path in the nearby forest. Timpani sighed and followed behind.

Blumiere came to a run down old house and Thomas began to whimper, before Blumiere gently shushed him. His heart pounding, he went up to the door, which was open. "Romando?" He called as he walked in. Rotting furniture was overturned in places, and there was layers of dust everywhere. He cleared his throat. This house hadn't been touched in many years, years even before Count Bleck, and he knew why.

"Blumiere?" Romando turned his head around the corner into the living room.

Blumiere sighed. "Romando, please do not run off like that again!"

Romando simply turned away and walked over to the small kitchen. "I thought Mia was close."

Blumiere softened and shifted Thomas up over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Romando looked back at him, as Timpani came in the door. "It's alright." He turned back to the kitchen, and suddenly started for the back door when he saw movement through the window. He turned the knob and shoved it open, disturbing cobwebs.

In the overgrown backyard, a figure turned towards the house. With tears in his eyes, Romando rushed out towards his daughter and pulled her close. "Oh Mia-"

"Dad!" Mia was pulled into his arms, and she hugged him tightly.

"We were so worried…" He nearly started to sob.

"Dad, I'm so sorry… I want to go home."

Romando pulled away from her and nodded as he clenched her hands, knelt down in the grass next to her. "Of course dear, everyone's been so worried."

Blumiere and Timpani came up behind them, both full of smiles and very excited. "Amelia!" Blumiere gave Thomas to Timpani and he knelt down to her and grasped her shoulder. She leaned in and gave her uncle a hug. "Uncle Blu, I missed you…"

"I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around her, nearly engulfing her in his white cape. After a moment he pulled her away and turned his sight to Romando, who had stood. "We're not out of the woods yet. We need to get back and find Pierre, immediately."

Blumiere and Romando flipped Timpani, Mia and Thomas with them into the foyer of their home. The ceiling was crumbling, and there were beams here and there that had fallen to the ground. The men took one glance at each other, and rushed towards the living room. "Pierre!" Blumiere called out. He heard a grunt from the room and rushed to the edge, where Pierre was trapped under a beam. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just stuck." Pierre struggled underneath, a little short of breath. Blumiere and Romando both knelt down to lift the beam off of him. Once he was free, Pierre stood.

"What happened?" Blumiere asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Blumiere, get everyone to a safe place away from the castle. Romando, come with me."

Blumiere nodded and took Timpani and the kids and flipped away to Flipside, while Pierre turned to Romando. "Now, where is the Dark Prognosticus kept?"

"In the basement, follow me." Romando turned to the hallway just as the castle shook for a moment and dust fell from the ceiling.

"I think we'd better hurry." Pierre said.

The two ran down the hallway and down a set of stairs into the basement, and Pierre followed Romando through a series of twists and turns. "I see you've found Amelia." Pierre said, beside Romando.

"Yeah. She was just outside the castle. Or actually, I found her behind your home." Romando panted a little as he continued to run, dodging fallen beams here and there.

"That's wonderful news, but we still have to keep on our toes."

Romando slowed to the end of the hallway and opened the door. It creaked as he opened it and he peered in the dark room as he beckoned Pierre over. "It's kept in here."

Pierre walked in and stepped over to the small chest. "I presume you set a special lock?"

"Only someone from my bloodline could open it." Romando looked away. "Not even Blumiere's children would have access."

Pierre knelt down and grasped the lid, which shifted a little. He then gently lifted the lid. "Romando, this chest is empty."

Almost in response, the castle shook vigorously for several moments. Romando clung to the doorway while Pierre remained kneeling on the floor. When the shaking stopped, the men looked at each other for a moment, then rushed out.

"Where is Eliza?" Romando asked nervously.

Pierre adjusted his glasses. "She was resting in her room. She needs to go with Blumiere and the others-"

Reaching the first floor, before they could even reach the end of the hallway, they were stopped by Count Noir. "Now, why in such a hurry, boys?"

"Father!" Romando stopped dead in his tracks. Noir was standing at the edge of the living room, waiting for them. The Dark Prognosticus was hovering beside him.

"Damien, stand down while you still can!" Pierre brushed past Romando and stopped halfway between the two.

Noir shook his head. "I'd really rather not stop for a chat. I'd love to just get this over with." Without hesitation he formed a starburst and threw it towards them. Pierre jumped out of the way but Romando hesitated and the burst scraped his arm.

"Romando, snap out of it!" Pierre shouted before turning back and blocking another starburst. Romando didn't really move from his spot. He was frozen in fear, and at the same time amazement and an even deeper fear that his father was alive. The man always hated him, and he knew it, even as a child…

"Agh!"

Noir had knocked Pierre into the wall with such force that he could barely breathe. "You were always a bit spineless." He spat in his direction.

"R-Romando- Please!" Pierre looked at Romando and met his gaze. He knew he couldn't do anything to fight, but Romando had the skills needed. What they really needed was a skilled fighter like Blumiere, but he was with their families. Romando finally moved towards Pierre, but Noir sent a small zap between them that mildly shocked them both.

"Don't think about it, son. This is a fight between the adults. You couldn't help him if you tried." Noir clenched his fists.

Both Pierre and Romando noted that Noir seemed far more vile in his speech than he was as they remembered. Hesitant again, Romando backed away and glanced in his father's direction, but his gaze shifted to the Dark Prognosticus. That book brought nothing but trouble… And something seemed off. The jewel wasn't there, but something else was in its place…

Noir ignored Romando and went straight for Pierre and grabbed his suit. Pierre had just barely regained his breathing when Noir nearly picked him up off the ground.

Suddenly Noir stopped and dropped Pierre as he withdrew his arms in pain. "Agh! What-" He turned to see Romando on the other side of him, holding the Dark Prognosticus in one hand, and Eliza's necklace in another. He held a frightened, angry expression.

"Where is Eliza?" He shouted. Pierre stood and backed away as Noir stood up straight.

Noir didn't say anything at first but moved towards Romando. He separated the norevan stone and the Dark Prognosticus, thereby severing the magic Noir was using from the book.

"I said- Where is my wife?" Romando shouted again, furious. He only started to back down once his father stood eye to eye with him, his yellow eyes boring into Romando's orange.

"You want to know? Allow me to show you, oh dearest son of mine." Noir transported Romando with such force that the room nearly caved in.

When Romando opened his eyes all he saw was the green walls of Dimension D. Until he looked down to the end of the room and he saw a figure lying on the ground. Suddenly, his vision was coming true before his eyes. His heart beat rapid, he rushed to the end with tears in his eyes. It couldn't be true- Eliza was dead? Her neck was black and blood ran over her deep blue skin. He knelt over her and gingerly grasped her hand, which was unnervingly cold. There was no pulse. "Eliza…" He whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. He nearly jumped as he heard his father fall behind him, and he turned to see Pierre standing over Noir. "Pierre?" Romando didn't realize Pierre had come with them. He didn't, he followed the trace of magic immediately after they left, but that wasn't important to say at the time.

"I won't leave you to fight your father alone, Romando." With a newfound anger, Pierre turned and took Noir by the suit, where he had grabbed him earlier, and shoved him roughly to the ground to where Pierre had him pinned under his knee. "Now, Damien. How on earth did you get here?"

Noir struggled with Pierre's knee on his chest. "I-I created this dimension years ago- Agh!"

Pierre shoved his knee down a bit further. "You know what I mean!" He had to know in order to properly reverse what Noir had done. With his daughter dead, there was no chance of having proper manners in this conversation.

"E-eyes-" Noir continued to struggle.

"Eyes? What-" Before he could even ask, Pierre suddenly realized as he looked down into Damien's bright yellow eyes. "Romando. Get Mia."

"What? Right now?" Romando stood shakily. He wasn't composed yet himself, he wasn't ready to tell his daughter about her mother.

"Don't stop for chatting, we can explain later. Bring her to the living room; I'll meet you there."

Without another word Romando flipped to go meet Blumiere and the others in Flipside, leaving Pierre and Noir in Dimension D.

"You used her. You used my granddaughter's eyes to come back to life." Pierre spoke with such an even tone that it was unnerving under the circumstances, even to Count Noir. He lifted his knee just enough to let Noir breathe a little more.

"You helped me." He coughed as Pierre clenched his teeth. It was true, as he realized. He told Damien, in the cell that day… Mia had yellow eyes, just like him. That was enough for a powerful magic-wielding king to gather enough strength and energy to connect to her magic in the land of the living and transport himself back to life. All because Pierre was getting sentimental.

With a tearful cry, Pierre grabbed hold of Noir and flipped themselves back to the deteriorated living room, where Romando was with Mia. Romando's eyes were darting back and forth but Pierre knew he was only thinking about Eliza. Mia, appeared to be a bit frightened and was staring at Noir.

"Romando, hold him." Pierre instructed as he jerked Noir down to his knees. Romando walked over and grasped both his father's arms behind his back, while Pierre knelt down to Mia and gently grasped her shoulder. "I need your help, Mia. This man has done a lot of bad things and we need to take him back to where he belongs, but I can't do it without you." He tried to remain calm for her sake.

Mia squeezed her fingers together nervously as this stranger talked to her like he knew her. She slowly looked him over. He was the man in the painting with the pretty woman! She continued to examine him, and stopped when she came to his eyes. His calm, kind, bright blue eyes, hidden only behind frameless eyeglasses. Blue like her mother's eyes. She nodded to him and let him take her hand and bring her towards Noir.

Pierre stopped her right in front of Noir, at his arms length. Noir struggled but was still short enough of breath from the entire ordeal to remain in Romando's grasp. Mia was a bit frightened but for some reason decided to trust Pierre. "Now, this might be a little scary, but I want you to stay still."

Before she could answer, Pierre reached up and grasped her head with one hand, his thumb on her forehead. He reached over and did the same for Noir, grasping much more firmly. At first nothing happened, but as Pierre channeled magic through, Mia started to squirm as she felt a sharp prickling sensation.

"Almost done, Mia. You're doing great." Pierre assured her.

"I hope you rot in hell…" Romando whispered to his father.

Noir was struggling but with Pierre's firm grip remained in place. Suddenly, he gasped sharply and vanished into thin air.

Bewildered, Romando stared at the space where his father knelt before him. "What happened?"

Pierre stood and let Mia go, who ran to her father and clutched his leg with an iron grip. "I severed the bond that was holding him here. That was the reason he was keeping Mia hidden, so she wouldn't be harmed. If anything had happened to her, he would have been sent right back to the Underwhere. That's where he is now, and Queen Jaydes will deal swiftly with him."

Romando nodded and clutched Mia close to him. "Are you alright?"

Mia sniffed and looked up at him. "Yeah. I want mom now."

Romando looked up at Pierre with a pain in his eyes. Pierre's eyes also matched. "We cannot hide the truth, Romando. Go on, I'll stay with her."

Romando nodded and stood to flip off, leaving Mia with Pierre.

"Was he really my grandfather?" Mia stood and looked up at Pierre with an innocent curiosity. "He was scary, though."

Pierre nodded. "He was, I'm afraid."

"And who are you?"

Pierre smiled and knelt down to her. "I think you can guess, dear. You trusted me. Why?"

Mia thought a moment, pushing back the pain of the severed magic. "Your eyes. They look like my mom's."

Pierre nodded. "Your mother is my daughter, Mia. So that makes me your grandfather also."

Mia stood there a moment as the stress of the day caught up to her and tears formed in her eyes. "B-but… My parents said my grandparents were all dead! I-I don't understand…"

Pierre held out his arms to her. "It's okay. It's a little hard for me to understand too."

Mia sniffed and fell into his arms as she started to sob. Pierre let her cry for a moment, before he gently took her shoulder and wiped her tear-stained face. She looked so much like her father. He smiled a little, trying to calm her. "Now your father is coming back soon, and I want you to understand something."

Mia sniffed again and nodded as she wiped an eye. "Uh huh?"

"Your parents only want what's best for you, especially your mother. She loves you so much, Mia. And I know she's very proud of you."

Mia stood there a moment while she processed what he said. Something seemed off. "… Where's my mom?"

"Mia-"

Before he could finish, Romando flipped back into the room, holding Eliza's limp body. He had obviously been crying for a while.

With widened eyes, Mia rushed over to him and shouted. "Mom! What happened?"

Romando simply knelt down and set the body on the ground before taking Mia's arm. She jerked away from him, and rushed to her mom's body. "Mom! Please, wake up!"

Pierre remained where he was, kneeling on the ground, watching Mia and Romando cry. Finally everyone could let their emotions go, and Pierre too started to tear up.

"Mom… I don't hate you… Please, I just want you back…"


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was rising up over the horizon, stretching its rays over the quiet landscape in the chill of the morning. The wind blew softly, and the grass was damp with the early morning dew. Birds were not even awake yet to sing their sweet melodies, and the night animals were off to sleep the day away. The stillness of the earliest dawn was both breathtakingly beautiful, and eerie.  
><em>It should be raining,<em> Romando thought as he sat on the edge of the balcony off his bedroom. He was clutching the small piece of rounded blue glass from the broken vase. _It should at least be overcast._  
>He sat up on the edge of the balustrade and hung his legs off the edge, facing the sunrise. He had not slept well at all; if he even fell asleep it was a short, dreamless sleep. He had spent most of the night pacing in his bedroom, restless and uneasy. He had felt the vast emptiness of the bed, and unwilling to spend the rest of the night with the constant reminder that his wife wasn't coming back to bed, finally got up and went outside, shutting away that pain with the close of the balcony doors. That was probably an hour ago. What had he done to deserve this, this pain, this misery, this loneliness?<p>

Romando's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a gentle tapping at the door. It wasn't two slow knocks, like Mia usually knocked when she wanted to find her parents after something like a nightmare. He hoped she was asleep, after all. No, it was three quick raps on the glass. Turning his head but making no motions, he saw Pierre slowly open the door and shut it gently behind him.  
>"It's a little early, isn't it?" Romando turned his head back to the horizon.<br>Pierre walked up to the edge of the balustrade, just on Romando's left. "I've slept long enough, don't you think?" Romando turned away, and Pierre dropped his slight smile. "Mia was looking for you last night after you went to bed."  
>Romando shrugged a little but said nothing.<br>Pierre sighed. "Look, I know it's not going to be easy. But now you have to step up and take charge of your daughter."  
>Romando looked at him and swung his legs around to the balcony, and stood. "And how would you know? How?" He gripped the glass in his hand tightly, as if he would never let go. "You couldn't know. You were the first to go in your family. You weren't there for your wife or your daughter. You were never there for her when it really mattered." Pierre bit his lip and ashamedly shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say. Romando knew he had crossed the line and was immediately apologetic. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."<br>Pierre nodded a little. "It's alright." He sighed. "This was my fault. I had inadvertently let Damien know there was a single person on this planet that he could use to fulfill his plans, which put everyone at risk. I should be the person apologizing."  
>Romando was struck with his apology. Although the two were physically the same age, Pierre was still the elder, and his father-in-law. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."<br>Pierre looked up at him and nodded. His guilt and grief was overcoming his logical side, he realized. He brushed away a small tear that had been beginning to form.

"So why are you upset? I mean, you'll go back to the Overthere and see Eliza soon anyway." Romando asked hesitantly.  
>Pierre stood there a moment, his hands still in his pockets. He leaned up against the balustrade before looking Romando in the eye. "There are two kinds of mourning, I believe."<br>Romando contemplated for a short moment while Pierre wiped a bit of dirt off his glasses with his thumb.  
>"When someone dies, you immediately miss them. You realize that you'll never see that person again, that you won't get to share any more memories together. You look back and see the events before in remorse, knowing you won't have those opportunities again." He waited for Romando's response, a slight but curious nod, before continuing. "Then there's the grief of a young person's death. That person will not get to live the life they should have. To experience all that everyone else will get to experience. Growing old with their spouse. Seeing their children grow and have their own children."<br>Romando nodded again. "… Did you feel that way with Foi?" He wanted to be careful with his responses now, but his curiosity and emotions were getting slightly in the way of his intellect.  
>Pierre nodded, unaffected by his question. "In a way, yes. Although we both willingly sacrificed ourselves to save Eliza. It was easier when Foi was by my side, knowing that through both of us Eliza was saved that horrible night. But yes, I was saddened that my actions could not save my wife."<br>Romando walked back to the balustrade and leaned up against it, next to Pierre. "I feel so horrible… My actions did nothing to save my own wife." He felt a lump rising in his throat. "I ignored her while I was so preoccupied with other things… The last thing I did was fight with her. I didn't even get…" He started to cry. "I didn't even get to apologize."  
>Pierre reached up and put his hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "She would be proud that you found Mia."<br>Romando sniffed and wiped his eyes, but that didn't stop the rest of the tears from coming. Pierre let him cry for a few moments. He had something else to tell him, but he wanted to wait until Romando was a little calmer.

The two sat against the balustrade as the sun arose. The birds awoke and began to sing their songs as they searched for breakfast. The air was warming with the sun's rays.  
>"Romando…" Pierre started. Romando lowered his hand and began to breath deeply, though still shakily. "I know you love Mia dearly. You've got to be able to take care of her. While Blumiere and Timpani will help I'm sure, Mia will look to you solely for comfort."<br>Romando bit his lip. "Eliza was the one who usually did that stuff… I mean, she's softer. She's gentler. I mean, she was. She was the 'motherly' person, I'm just the dad who's there." He shook his head. "I can't do much for my daughter now. Look at me."  
>Pierre cringed a little. "Calm down now, I know it's tough today. It'll get better. But that wasn't quite where I was headed."<br>Surprised, Romando stood up and kept quiet.  
>"Romando… Eliza was pregnant."<br>Romando stepped back in shock. _Pregnant?_  
>Eliza was pregnant and he didn't even know. Why wouldn't she tell him before? "She… What?" He was still too shocked.<br>"She told me she had started to tell you just the other night."  
><em>Of course. The last night we had together. And I shot down the mere idea of more kids. Way to go.<em>Romando pressed his fingers to his temples. This was too much. "I lost a child and I didn't even know it." And by his own father's hand. "He was a monster… Always a monster."  
>"I'm so sorry." Pierre also stood. He decided against saying anything of his own friendship with Count Noir, now fractured even further following the events of the past day and week. He watched Romando pace around the balcony a bit before he stopped by the door.<br>"Do you think… Do you think she, I mean they, could come back?" He looked up at Pierre. "Like I did, 15 years ago." He knew it was a long shot, but he held on to a meager sliver of hope.  
>Pierre sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It was a stretch for you, but you were much younger and had someone waiting for you who desperately needed you. Eliza has lived longer now, and she will be happy to be with her child. Even if it were a legitimate possibility, I am unsure that the Queen would allow it again."<br>Romando nodded. At least he knew it was a long shot to begin with; his hopes weren't completely dashed. It was true, he thought. Eliza would be happy with her child now. And she could spend eternity with her parents.

"So what will you do now? Your work is done."  
>Pierre nodded. "I will make sure loose ends are wrapped up here, then I will return to the Underwhere and await Queen Jaydes' command. Damien will be punished severely for his actions of late. I would not be surprised if she sentenced him to the second death." He cleared his throat. "And I will be with Eliza and Foi, yes."<br>"You're the lucky one."  
>Pierre smiled gently. "Don't worry, you'll see her again too someday."<p>

The two were interrupted by two slow knocks at the door. Romando opened the door gently to let Mia outside with them. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was clutching a favorite stuffed animal, a red teddy bear that Eliza had given her for her 3rd birthday. She was getting a bit old to be carrying it around, as Romando had often told her, but it made no matter at a time like this.  
>"Daddy."<br>Romando knelt down to her and took her in his arms. He hugged his daughter for what felt like the first time in an eternity. She was his only daughter, and she would be the only child he ever would have to hold. He was even more grateful that she was here with him now. "I'm here, darling."  
>"I miss mommy." Mia said simply, but with difficulty as she choked back tears.<br>"I know, I miss her too." Romando started to cry again.  
>Mia sniffed and looked up at Pierre. "Will I see her again?"<br>Pierre looked down into her bright yellow eyes. There was a time when he believed he would never see such innocence in eyes so yellow, but that was before he had a grandchild. He knelt down next to her and Romando, and took her hand in his. "Don't worry, Amelia. Your mommy is looking down at you from heaven right now."  
>Mia sniffed. "Are you sure?"<br>"As sure as the sun rises in the east." Pierre stood when Romando let Mia from his arms. He walked to the edge of the balcony and gazed into the sunrise for a moment before turning back to them. "Your mother was a brave person, Mia. She wanted the best for you, no matter what."  
>Mia smiled and hugged her bear close. Romando stood up and shielded his eyes from the sun's rays. Pierre was becoming transparent, disappearing in the dawn. "Pierre…"<br>"Yes?" Pierre raised his eyebrows.  
>Romando smiled. "Even though you weren't always there…" He took Mia's hand in his. "You're an amazing father. The best father I've ever known."<br>Pierre smiled back and clasped his hands together. "Thank you, my son."

Romando and Mia blinked as the light grew bright, and Pierre disappeared in the brilliant sunlight. The clouds created a sky scape so intricate, Romando could almost see Pierre's smiling face in the distance, together with Eliza and her young child.  
>"Dad, where did he go?" Mia tugged at her father's arm.<br>Romando smiled and turned for the door, fresh tears coming to his bright orange eyes. "First, let me tell you a story… A story about a mean old king, and 2 very brave people who wanted to save their newborn baby…"

* * *

><p><em>Pierre returned to the Underwhere, where Count Noir was sentenced to second death for his past crimes. He then went on with Queen Jaydes' blessing to join his wife Foi, and his daughter Eliza and her new child in the Overthere, where they all look on with joy at their family's lives from above. Romando with his daughter Amelia; Blumiere and Timpani with their son Thomas.<br>The Dark Prognosticus, now without any hope of power, remained forever forgotten, merely remaining in the history of the Tribe of Darkness as simply a worthless old tome once used by those wishing for evil. Throughout time the Tribe of Darkness diminished and was eventually forgotten. Their last member, and last princess, Amelia Lilith Noir, daughter of Eliza Esperance Fonce Noir, the Innocent Traitor, and Romando Allard Noir, the Valiant Prince, carried on the magic and stories of her people through her own family for the rest of her life, remembering with reverence her grandfathers' struggle for good and evil, the sacrifice of her mother, and the integrity of her father._

_And now you know… The last war between the Fathers of Darkness has come to a close._

_The End_


End file.
